Resolve To Win
by b4Midn8
Summary: No one should be forced to pick between their family and the one they love. When Mavis was given the choice she knew immediately which one she'll pick. This is a very late submission for the Zervis week 'Family'. But hey, better late than never.
6th Day Zervis Week: Family

 **A/N: Super late update lol. Sorry about that, I had been a bit too busy than I would have liked to be these past few months. But hopefuly I'm back for good :-)**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **I do not, and never will, own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

" _Fairy Tail will stop you. You will be the one annihilated."_

With the last words said both parties turned their backs against each other and walked away; both ignoring the painful tugging in their hearts.

* * *

Months later the first guild master of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, looked up down on the cheering mages.

They were fired up, ready to strike down anything that crosses their path. Anybody who dares harm their family.

And so was she.

Miles away from her a certain black hared mage was marching together with an army out to destroy everything in its path, and only her family can stop them.

"Are you sure about this, First?"

Mavis only looked forward, never showing any signs that she heard the Third (Sixth? Ninth?) Guild Master.

She merely watched the new generation of Fairy Tail wizards. They were celebrating, unaware of the danger that they may and will be exposed to in the near future.

She never wanted any of this to happen.

Not the Fairy Heart, not Zeref, not the war she had doomed her family to embark in, and certainly not causing possible harm on both sides. But there was no reasoning with Zeref. So there was no reasoning with her.

There was no doubt that this would happen sooner or later; but she had thought, no _hoped_ , that it would be later rather than sooner.

But a man who has lost everything cannot be convinced of anything. She wished, more than anything that Zeref would change his mind. But she was certain that it was too late now.

He would reject humanity which has rejected him and denied him all that he had ever asked for. Mavis was saddened of the fact that she may as well be one of the reasons as to why this was happening now.

She grieved of the thought that she would be meeting Zeref formally after a long time, in battlefield. And not even on the same sides.

He was not the same man she had met so long ago. He was now an enemy of the guild that needed to be put down. She just wasn't certain if she could do it.

All the memories, all the short yet special moments, and even centuries worth of missing each other was to be tossed aside. Like a flower, trampled on and left to die.

"Mavis-san."

The blond haired mage looked up and her eyes met with the warm brown ones of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Are you okay?"

Mavis noticed that Lucy was not the only person looking at her. Makarov, who had retreated a while ago, stared at her from the other side of the room. So did most of the guild. Erza, Gray, Wendy, even Happy was looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mavis smiled.

"Are you sure?" this time it was that Phantom girl, Juvia Lockheart that asked her. "You've been staring at nothing for a while now."

So she had been.

"It's nothing." Mavis reassured the pair.

"Cheer up." Lucy beamed, "it'll work out."

Mavis looked at the faces of her new family as they interacted with one another, and her resolve strengthened.

This was her family, and she would protect it with everything she got.

Zeref was a man driven mad by centuries of grief and loneliness. She was doing this for him as well. Mavis was certain that she feels something for the Black Wizard, but at this point it hardly matters anymore.

She had been given a choice. Zeref or the only family she had left. A family she had watched struggle and flourish.

Zeref was no longer the man she had grown fond of, and even if he was her choice would not deter. She loved Zeref, yes, at one point she did. But her family meant more to him than anything ever could.

For her and Zeref's sake she would choose her family any day.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not quite sure how the story turned out seeing as the last time I've read this was September last year. tell me how it went. It would be a great help if you do. That saying please leave a review.**

 **Thanks a bunch :-)**


End file.
